I thought I was right
by Aliana Fox
Summary: Hermione is in love with Ron, but Ron is undergoing a time where he is getting married, she is with someone, so is he, how can they cope. RH, nothing bad. Read to find out!


Well, so you found my little story did you? o.O well I've been working on  
it for one night and one night only! There will be more chapters, of course. But for now I want to see the reviews of just one. If they're good, then I will continue if they're bad, i will continue. I at least want a few  
so I know how my writing is and if people even want to read it!  
  
All characters are copyright to JK Rowling, no infringement intended. Movie  
copyrighted to WB. Used for pleasure only. Do not sue please.  
Begs read on! - Erin.  
  
Notes-  
Words or sayings or sentences in ('s that are bold, are Ron's thoughts.  
Words or sayings or sentences in {'s that are Italic are Hermione's  
thoughts. Just thought I'd inform you!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: I thought I was right.  
  
It had been so long since Hermione felt this much at ease. With being in love that is, with Harry. She didn't know how it came down to this but all she knew was that it was perfect, from the moment she laid her eyes upon him. She could smell him, he was musty, like after you take a shower, but  
at the same time sweet. She could sense him when she was hurt, and knew he'd be there to comfort her, but then why did her heartache for something  
more? She sighed and went on her way down the street of Diagon Alley,  
looking for a Bridesmaids dress to Ron and Lavender's wedding {Ron and Lavender?} she thought as she stopped in front of a dress shop. {Why them? I mean honestly, couldn't he have done better? Better...} the word trailed off in her mind just as she was bumped into. She turned to look who it was,  
and of course, it was Ron.  
  
The conversation started off slowly, with him speaking first.  
  
"Oh Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to bump into you" {It's okay, oh your red hair is on fire today, no wait it is every day} she nodded to him, he was clearly just being the gentleman she had known since they were first years, except, where had his personality gone? Why was he so dull all of a sudden, what about his normal wisecracks and rows they got  
into? She decided to continue the conversation, not pausing anymore.  
  
"It. it... it's all right" she stuttered, she NEVER stuttered.  
  
"Umm how are you?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
Another pause.  
  
This was turning into some kind of conversation you have with a homeless  
man, a pity conversation? What? {Say something you ditz} she thought.  
  
"ER, charming. What are you doing down here?"  
  
"Hmm, I wonder with my bloody wedding in a week, and all these preparations, I should be asking YOU what YOU'RE doing down here" this was  
the Ron she knew, and loved. Her best friend.  
  
She couldn't help laughing so she did, she burst out and all of a sudden  
her side ached, {smart granger,} was all the thought.  
  
" Well, if you MUST know I was actually coming down here, to do stuff for -YOUR- wedding as well. You know, being the maid of honor isn't all games and fun. It's a lot of work, including, a dress?" Why had she pressed all  
of this? And why was she so.. Forthcoming. This was not the Hermione  
Granger either of them knew, but Ron was happy that she was so bold.  
  
And so Ron pressed back (and you pretend that this wedding is more hard for you? it's mine, and I have to do ALL the preparations, ugh.) typical Ron  
thought.  
  
"Oh on that hand" he motioned towards the dress store that she was going to head into a while before he had stopped her "Let's go in!" without letting her think he grabbed her hand and pulled her unwilling into the building. Hermione let out a slight yelp as she fell into him from the pull, but they  
went inside eventually.  
  
"Really, Harry don't worry about anything" Ginny - cooed to her former boyfriend, now Hermione's. "I bet she just got lost or something, you know her, always forgetting the time". That so wasn't true, Hermione NEVER was late, and on the rare occasion that she was, she would have called already.  
  
"Gin, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but it's not working" He lugged himself into a chair and stared at the fire that was made earlier. Where could she be? He thought. It's not as if she was kidnapped right? No, Hermione Granger, that wasn't possible. He looked to the clock on the wall at the Weasleys; it read "Ron, Diagon Alley". He blinked, had he seen what  
it said? Maybe THAT is why she was late, buying things with Ron for his wedding! Aha, perfect, he thought. Now just to find out when she'd be home  
for the date that was supposed to happen, an HOUR AGO.  
  
"Ron, THIS ONE THIS ONE! It's so perfect" screamed Hermione from the  
dressing stall. She stepped out of the stall and Ron's face reddened a deeper shade then his hair. He couldn't think of anything to say. It was a  
tight fitting navy blue dress, with buttons down the middle. Those are normal, his thoughts ran. But what made it exquisite was the way it hung to  
Hermione, and the way is showed some of her legs. (Get a handle of  
yourself!) He thought, (I'm engaged, c'mon.)  
  
"It looks... it looks" why the hell couldn't he find the word that he  
wanted? He never had this problem before.  
  
Hermione waited, and then when no more words came she asked, "It looks,  
like what Ron?"  
  
(YOU MORON, TALK!) So he did. "It looks great Hermione, Simply great."  
  
The glow on her face was enough to tell her what the comment did to her. She turned around and headed back into the dressing stall. Ron sighed with relief, and wondered how he could have THAT much trouble telling his best friend how a dressed looked on her. It wasn't that he fancied her, it was just, that dress, oh god, here she comes - he thought. And she had made a  
purchase!  
  
Hermione smiled, content with herself, {perfect} she thought to herself, {with this dress and Gin's heals I'll be okay, and nothing will go wrong} Oh, but what if it did? The other side of her mind caught on fire at that  
thought but she shook it off. Ron was staring at her. Her expression of  
content faded and a look of stupidity appeared,  
  
"Uh, are you ready to head out?" Ron mentally shook himself, man how he  
wanted to stab himself in a certain place right now.  
  
"Yes, of course." So they headed home, Hermione with her bag in hand, and Ron with his eyes slowly fading from that tint of red that has so late (when Hermione put on the dress) had appeared. (Get a hold of yourself, you can do it, she's your best friend, then why are you red in the ears?) He couldn't answer his subconscious-ness now, for he has to aparate to his house with Hermione, and that would take his full extent. You see Ron and Spells, still didn't get along very well, and he had to put a lot of effort into one of this size. So he did.  
  
"Now I'm really worried" Harry declared aloud, he placed his paper down as the fire crackled (maybe a sign that they were coming by floo?) he thought.  
  
Ginny nodded along "Yeah, me too."  
  
BANG. Smoke flooded the room in every direction, making them cough. A well- modeled female and a male with a good build appeared, clearly sputtering  
and coughing off their trip.  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasley, when I told you to mutter an incantation, I didn't mean, mutter the word you git!" she growled as she tried to wipe off the dust and ash that had lined her clothing after the trip. "And I certainly  
didn't mean for us to go by floo! Do you understand me?" oh was she  
agitated.  
  
Harry and Ginny's mouths were open, not moving, their eyes almost bulging out of the sockets, as they stared at one another. You could tell that they  
didn't have to say anything, they were amazed that Ron had actually GOT  
Hermione home without killing her.  
  
(Git? You're the one who told me to mutter the word. You're the git!) But  
Ron didn't say it out loud instead he began his normal self-defense. "Git? I am not a git! And I didn't mean to, Hermione, oh Princess, and one  
that gets everything right. Bloody Hell, Draco could have given better  
instructions!" Talk about an insult.  
  
He hadn't meant to say that, right? Draco was far worse then Hermione could ever be, but Hermione had many a row with Ron and wasn't about to lose this one, as she did many others. {Git you are a git, and for treating me like  
this! Getting me dirty in front of my boyfriend, oh you oh you,}  
  
"Well, EXCUSE ME, but I think Draco and you would make good companions. He  
gives insults, and so do you! Maybe you could join his fan club, guess you've always wanted to" The 29 year old brunette spat at her best friend.  
Nice one, she thought.  
  
(Fan club? Uh, since when did he get one of those? Hmm, I want one. Not time for this though.) "And you could just go join a Civil Rights union if you're so right with everything, bloody hell Hermione, LIKE ALWAYS." He was  
nearly on the verge of growling but then Ginny and Harry stepped in.  
  
"NOCK IT OFF" they said in Union. Row ended. The fire became increasingly warm again, as Hermione and Ron could no longer bicker, or they would be spelled down, literally. So they declined this fight and sat down muttering small little words such as "Sorry, you do it every time", or "it's not my fault". One could even say that they were silently having another row with  
each other, through eye contact, that is why Ginny sat in the middle of  
them.  
  
"So how was Diagon Alley Herm?" Harry said, sitting, and wrapping an arm  
around his girlfriend's waist, lightly kissing her hairline.  
  
"Oh it was very pleasant" lie. Lie. Lie. Ron's eyes told her.  
  
Ginny looked towards Ron and when she got no reply elbowed him in the gut. "Yes! It was lovely" he belched out after the impact of a sharp ARM. (Prat, girls are prats, YES PRATS) but he still had strong feelings for Hermione,  
even if he tried to hide them.  
  
"So, when's this wedding happening?" Harry asked through kissing Hermione's  
cheek.  
  
"Errmm" he said, trying to look away. Truth is told he was becoming  
flustered. Ron couldn't stand it when Hermione and Harry kissed. It not only sent a tinge out jealously through his whole body but also stabbed his heart with a needle. (Ouch, not again) "The 23rd, of this month. November"  
he trailed off as he saw Hermione glance to him then stare away towards Harry; again. Ron could not stand this so he went over to the fireplace and  
pretended to be examine the fine array of china that the weasleys had -  
every knew he hated it.  
  
Ginny came over and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Ever since  
the wedding I've been worried about you" she whispered into his ear. It made him shake; he hated whispering much like Hermione hated shouting. "I'm fine, really." She eyed him suspiciously; not believing him was one of her traits, she happened to be right this time. (If only Ginny couldn't read my  
like a book I'd be fine.)  
  
Hermione was tucked under a blanket and Harry was stroking her hair as Ron looked back. He exhaled in inhaled deeply and excused himself from further conversation."Hey Listen, I'm swamped with the wedding and am dead tired I'll talk to you all tomorrow" That was all that was to bed said. He walked  
up the stairs and into his room.  
  
Hermione sighed as she watched him go she knew he wasn't the packed. But she couldn't place a finger, nor did she want to on his weird behavior. So  
she just began talking like she always did.  
  
"I heard the cannons won their Quadditch match," she said as Fred and George came in - both on the Cannons team now. The beaters. They smirked and nodded approvingly. "And I thought you weren't a Quidditch fan?" Fred ratted her out. The fire blazed more as she spoke up "Neither did I." But  
things were taking a turn, so why not her Quidditch liking too? Why couldn't she enjoy it with every one else, hell there was no reason. But  
Ron, she worried about him more.  
  
Her fascination grew of what was wrong so she wandered upstairs and into Ginny's Room, it was dark and Ron was sprawled across the bed, he looked so  
handsome with no light around him. He was reading "Quadditch for Fans".  
There was beater on the front, moving every which way, she contained a laugh as the beater was hit with a bludger {I thought I was right, Ronald Weasley, that I didn't have any feelings for you. I thought I was right,  
You proved me Wrong. -  
  
I thought I was so right.}  
  
End chapter one. Now you understand why the chapter it called what it is. It will always say the chapter's name in a thought of a character, or in a  
phrase that they speak! Ha, Review and I'll write another LONGER better  
chapter. Please? O.o 


End file.
